


Criminal Minds Imagines

by Terminallygenius



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, criminal minds - Freeform, criminal minds imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallygenius/pseuds/Terminallygenius
Summary: Criminal Minds Imagines! All in the title baby! I welcome request may it be Smut, fluff, or angst! Just let me know! Much love.- Aaron Hotchner- Spencer Reid- Derek Morgan- Emily Prentiss- Penelope GarciaAnyone you're feeling, let me know loves.





	1. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Talk of extreme violence and rape.   
This was a request: So what if y/n is JJs little sister who’s secretly engaged to hotch and one day an unsub kidnaps y/n to get back at Hotch.

Everything in the office is relatively calm today. The team is getting busy work done, the other agents in the room doing the same. All in all, it seems to be a calm and stable environment. Atleast, it seems that way before Penelope comes blasting into the room screaming mangled sentences.

Derek is the first to take action, placing his hands on her cheeks and giving her directions on how to breathe. Hotch comes out of his office having heard all the noise and listens carefully.

Once Penelope catches her breath she makes eye contact with JJ “JJ its Y/N, I was hacked and now theres this video on my screen. I placed it on the briefing room TV.” Her gaze shifts to Aaron before continuing, “He’s demanding to speak to you sir, i’m not sure why I just-please” she all but sobs out at the end.

The entire BAU team rushes to the briefing room in a panic. Once everyone is in there and see the video, you could hear a paper clip drop. On the screen is Y/N, she’s tied up and covered in dirt with a gaping cut on her forehead.

Hotch is the first one to react. He slams his fist and throws his chair across the room before speaking “Who are you and what do you want?” he all but screams. His reaction brings confusion to all the other agents faces. As far as they know, he’s only met her in passing. The only one they suspected to have this reaction is JJ, who is currently sobbing into Reid’s shoulder.

Y/N’s head shoots up with recognition in her eyes. “A? Aaron baby calm down okay, I’ll be fine I promise” she coughs out before being slapped by a gloved hand. The action causes every agent in the room to grow more tense while their hearts break.

“Now now agent, look at what you’ve made me do. I’d hate to hurt the lovely lady or the baby she’s carrying.” The masked man sings out while waving a knife into the camera. In the background they can see Y/N crying softly while looking at the floor, seeming broken.

Aaron grows more confused and hesitates to respond. He knows this man could be playing a game or the love of his life could be pregnant. The only people who know about his and y/n’s relationship are the two involved and Jack. They had been seeing each other in private for two years. They had been able to keep it on the low, due to her and JJ’s relationship being less than perfect. The couple had even gotten engaged three months ago, the plan was to tell the team at a dinner in a few weeks.

The man on the screen clicks his tongue “Oops, I spill the beans?” he pauses to place a hand on his captive’s shoulder. “You see when I was picking this little beauty up, I just so happened to see a positive test on the bathroom counter. Now, don’t get mad at the little lady she hasn’t truly had enough time to tell you just yet.” he laughs out as if a hilarious joke has been told. He claps his hands causing a sharp sound “Now, what I want you asked? Money my good sir. A rather large amount i’m afraid. You have twenty-four hours to bring me seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars. What happens if you miss that deadline you might ask? Well then you are just full of good questions today Aaron boy! You miss it and your lovely fiance and the baby die. I will make it painful, I will carve this baby out of her and skin it alive before i have some fun with her myself. Tik-tok agent, your family is on the clock.” The man backs away from the camera before using his knife to lift y/n’s chin up.

Aaron’s throat clogs up at the sight. “Sweet heart, i’m coming for you okay? Just trust me. I love you” he chokes out with tears running down his face.

A small yet loving smile comes to her face “I love you bear, and I do trust you. Don’t lose yourself okay?” she gasps out due to the knife cutting into her cheek. After this the screen goes dark.

Aaron’s gaze snaps to Pen “Garcia, do what you can to track where he was broadcasting from. Try to analyze his voice if you can, I would like to see if I can recognize it. Morgan, find recently released inmates that have a background in hacking or kidnapping. Reid, just incase that fails try to find arrest or maybe killed unsubs that had family left behind. Prentiss, you and Rossi go to Y/N’s house and see if there is anything there that can be of use.” He passes out orders left and right.

After everyone leaves to follow stated orders JJ is left in the room with him. “What was that about Hotch? Why would someone take her to get to you?” JJ all but shouts at him with her hands balled into fists.

Aaron clears his throat and narrows his eyes at the woman. “Forgive me for my honesty, Agent Jareau, do not forget where we are. Your sister and I are engaged. We have been dating for over two years. We have been engaged for three months. While I respect you as an agent, I will not forgive the things i’ve been told from y/n. If you spent time with her or showed her that you cared about her these would be things you already knew. I love her, Jack loves her, and I would kill for that woman. When you think about it, I will kill for her in the next twenty-four hours. Now, stay out of my way. When we get her back, I suggest mending the relationship you shattered.” he states in a non sense tone before leaving the room.

JJ falls into couch with tears streaming from her face. She knew everything Hotch had said to her was true. She had left her sister behind a long time ago. Y/N was sweet, careful, and beautiful, she felt as if all that kindness would shift her career back. She distanced herself from the one person who had only ever shown her love and support. For what? To further her career? She screams out before slinging a chair into the wall. “I’m a reflection of who I used to be. I don’t have to hurt but I have to let it heal.” she whispers out before jumping up and running to help Penelope.

Hotch promptly leaves the building, grabbing a duffel bag on the way out. Once he gets to his car he speeds to the bank and removes the kidnappers requested amount from his savings. He knows that he will do whatever it takes to get her back. Once he’s back in his car he pulls a picture from his wallet before a memory pops up.

_“Aaron! Quit it mister!” Y/N giggles out while he tickles her mercilessly. She’s clad in his t-shirt and a pair of his sweatpants. He’s much the same, pajama pants and a white t-shirt._

_“Sorry darling, not gonna happen. You asked for this when you stole my shirt!” he states in an accusing tone._

_It’s at this moment Jack comes in full blast and attempts to tackle his father. “No dad, leave her alone!” he yells out while grabbing one of his arms. The couple on the floor laughing out while play fighting on the floor._

_Y/N smiles mischievously before looking a the young boy “Jack you gotta help me take him over. You ready?” the woman asks in a playful yet ready tone. The question causes the boy to nod furiously before the two each grab an arm and work Aaron onto his back._

_Once they are both on top the tickling ceases, leaving each of them wrapped protectively in the older male’s arms. They are all laughing tiredly before the woman leans up and places kisses upon both of their cheeks._

_Jack smiles “You okay momma?” the young boy asks causing both adults to pause in surprise. It’s the first time he’s called her that. Aaron smiles proudly before turning to gaze upon the woman who had turned both his and his son’s life around for the better._

_Y/N smile is one of pure happiness “Yeah baby i’m okay, thank you for coming to my rescue.” she states while a stray tear falls from her eyes._

Aaron snaps out of his flashback to his phone ringing. He picks it up to see Garcia’s number flashing on the screen. “Garcia tell me you have something, please.” he chokes out while tears fall from his eyes. He has to find her, he can’t live his life on repeat. His heart won’t make it this time, it can’t.

There's no playful banter or anything on the other side of the phone “Sir, I found him. The team is headed there now, the address is already on your phone. Please, just bring my sunshine back.” she cries out at the end.

He clears his throat before responding “You know I will. Thank you Garcia, I owe you my life” he ends the call and punches the address into a GPS before speeding out of the parking lot. “I’m sorry I let you down baby, I’m on my way” he states softly to the empty vehicle.

He makes it to the address before anyone else; without hesitation he throws the car door open and runs into the building carrying the now full duffle bag. “I’m here, I have the money. Now come out here and show yourself.” he shouts into the seemingly empty building.

At first his only response is silence. Suddenly there's a sharp clap from behind a side wall. “Slide the money this way, won't you? You’ve come all this way no need for mishaps now.” a deep voice hisses from the darkness.

Aaron’s entire being tenses a bit “I’ll slide you this bag as soon as I see her. Now give me my fiance” he all but growls into the room.

There's a deep sigh coming from the masked man before the rolling chair y/n is tied to slides into the room. In response Hotch runs to her before sending the duffel bag sliding to the kidnapper. With a flash of movement y/n is untied from the chair and being hauled to the other side of the room.

The masked man unzips the bag before tensing in pure unadulterated shock. In the bag was not a single dime, only a ticking bomb. “Well, shit” is all the man can say before it goes off. The entire building shakes with the force of the blast before becoming a blazing fire.

Aaron and Y/N are both outside on the ground behind the car he came in, just making it before the bomb went off. Aaron grabs her chin and pulls her into a long passionate kiss, he envelopes her into his body. He holds onto her as if she’s his life line. His heart beats at a pace that could put a hamster on a wheel to shame before she places her hand on his cheek. “Bear, where did you get a bomb?” the young woman asks in shock while looking into his eyes.

He chuckles in response before shoving his head into her neck “Don’t worry about it love. Is it true? Are we having a baby?” he asks before leaning back to take her in fully. She’s a bit bruised, caked in dirt and blood, and looks exhausted. As she’s nodding excitedly while tears slip from her eyes.

“Yes handsome, we’re having a baby.” She gasps out before smiling brightly at the devoted man infront of her. When she looks into his eyes all she sees is love, devotion, and pure happiness.

Before he can respond the team comes into the lot tires squealing. They all jump out of their cars and run to the couple on the group. Once they get there they all wrap themselves around the two. Not a single one even questions the building that’s slowly becoming dust behind them. JJ is the first one to speak as she cries into y/n’s neck. “I’m so sorry for how I've treated you. Please, let me make it up to you” she asks with desperation coating her tone.

Y/n rears back in surprise before seeing the truth in her sister’s eyes. “I’m all about second chances honey, I love you JJ.” she states as she smiles lovingly at the woman in front of her.

JJ smiles brightly in response before hugging y/n again. “I love you too sis.” she whispers out in both surprise and relief.

Aaron watches the interaction carefully before smiling proudly at his fiance. She truly was too good for this world.

Six months later…

Aaron could not be happier than he was in this very moment. Y/n has just given birth to their baby girl. His daughter. He’s perched on one side on the woman with Jack on the other. The small boy is truly fascinated with his new sister. The past few months he’s been befuddled on why his sister was in y/n’s stomach.

Said woman looks up to him, smiling happily before the entire team busts into the room. Their speeds all come to a stop when they see the small baby in y/n’s arms. JJ is the first to step up before Jack looks up angrily “No! Don’t touch my sister.” He growls out before standing in front of the girls in bed with a protective stance.

Ever since his y/n was kidnapped he has been extremely dedicated to protecting her. She had since moved into the house with him and his father, causing that love and dedication to only grow.

JJ’s face can only be described as pure surprise when she crouches down to Jack “Jack honey, it’s okay, I promise. I’m y/n’s sister. I won’t hurt either of them, scouts honor.” She replies to his seriously.

The young boys face morphs into one of sheer confusion. His eyes turn to slits as he looks around to everyone in the room. Finally he turns to y/n, who nods at the boy while chuckling. “Does that mean I can call you my Auntie?” he asks while bouncing up and down.

Everyone in the room smiles with contented looks on their faces while JJ’s excitement matches the young boy bouncing before her. “Of course you can sweetie, I am your aunt.” She smiles brightly before the boy half way tackles her into a hug.

He nods with a serious look on his face, “Okay, you can see Jenn!” he states happily before moving to climb back into his original spot.

JJ stops moving before looking to the family on the bed. The couple smile at each other before y/n moves the baby to where everyone can see her face. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Jennifer Penelope Hotchner.” the mother states softly to the team.

In response to the statement, there's a girlish yelp from the hacker in the room. “Did you?” She gasps out, gaining a nod in response. “Oh my, oh me. I have a baby named after me. Oh my freaking goshies, guys! Oh, Derek baby hold me up. I may pass out.” the eccentric woman rushes out while fanning herself.

The team crowds around the family in the bed, all gushing over the cuteness before them. Spencer finally is able to hold the small girl. He places a thumb on her cheek before he starts to ramble about all the colleges he will get her into in the future.

Y/n places her head onto Aaron’s chest wearing a dazed smile. He brings his hand to pat down her hair while he looks down. Jack is asleep on her chest with her arm around him protectively. He has never felt prouder than he does in this moment. He has every single person he loves unconditionally in this room. Time really does heal when the correct steps are taken. “I love you future Mrs. Hotchner” he whispers lovingly.  
Said woman looks up to her future husband, love practically spilling from her as she all but glows. “And I love you, Mr. Hotchner.” she whispers in return.

_No matter where you go, I will be by your side. Our unbreakable bonds mean we will be as one forever and face the world together. - Aryan Arsh_


	2. Dominant Doctor NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut, Doctor kink, choking, teasing

_ His hands travel up my body before grabbing both of my wrist and slamming them to the bed. “Spencer please, let me touch you” I moan out to the genius that has me a writhing mess. I guess all that reading has paid off in some ways.  _

_ He clicks his tongue in response before biting down on my throat “I don’t think so darling. What did you think you were doing dancing in that dress tonight? What, just because I’m your coworker I can’t have you writhing up under me? You’ve been teasing me all week little girl, now you’re gonna cum until you cry” he growls out at me in response. “No touching, take your punishment like a good girl.” He finishes before sliding back down my body.  _

_ “Yes sir” is all I can moan out before he’s absolutely devouring my core. _

I’m shaken from the recent memory as a hand forcefully grabs my thigh and wrenches my legs apart. I look up from the hand to see it attached to the man himself, Spencer Reid. He gives me a sly smirk before directing his attention back to Hotch, who’s currently briefing us on a case. 

That night that left me sore and satisfied was four days ago and counting. Half of me wants to take him to an empty office and drop to my knees, while the other half wants to ask him what this means. I mean we’re coworkers, can this honestly be a regular thing? 

Hotch finishes up the briefing with stating that wheels are up in thirty. We all disperse from the room and head to our go bags. I pass by my desk and head to the restroom, desperate for cold water in my face. I should really have paid more attention to Hotch, but I can’t get Spencer off my mind. I haven’t been able to since that night. 

I walk into the rest room and rest my back against the sink while thinking back to that night. 

_ After cumming for a sixth time I feel hands travel up my body in my dazed state. With the hands are a pair of lips that are tracing soft and wet kisses up my stomach. I opened my eyes to see the man above me wearing a look of unadulterated lust.  _

_ He presses his mouth to mine as his tongue fights my own for dominance. He leans back a bit before studying my face “have you learned your lesson love?” He asks in a tone I’ve never known him to wear.  _

_ It draws a moan from my lips “Yes sir, please take me. I’m yours Reid.” I gasp out in response.  _

_ He gave a moan of his own before I feel the tip of his length at my entrance, a feeling I’ve only dreamed of for so long.  _

Suddenly I feel a mouth latch onto my throat, the feeling drawing a loud moan from within me. A hand shoots up to my mouth while the other grabs my hip. “Shhhhh, you don’t want the team hearing you do you?” He whispers into the shell of my ear. 

I desperately shake my head while biting my lip in response. He chuckles before turning from me to lock the door. Once he turns back to me I see an animalistic lust in his eyes. He walks back to me before lifting me onto the bathroom counter and locks his lips with my own. 

A lone hand trails up my arm before slowly dragging itself down my torso. It stops it’s journey for a split second to roughly grab one of my breasts through my shirt. I whimper again in response and grind myself onto the man. 

The hand continues down my body and goes under my skirt where the thumb roughly rubs my core through my lace thong. Spencer moans in appraisal “You wear this for me? You know I’ve been craving to have you under me again since that night. Your body accepts me in a way I thought was only written of.” He whispers back into my ear. 

His thumb is now making slow circles of my clit before his fingers move my panties aside and slip through my folds. “Oh baby, you’re absolutely soaked. Is this all for me?” He questions in an aroused tone. 

I nod my head profusely in response, dying to have him inside me again. Two of his fingers are suddenly planted inside me, curling in just the right spot to have me arching into him. I grabbed both of his shoulders as I whimper out “Spence please, I need you” his fingers slowly begin to move in and out. 

My hips begin grinding on their own accord and he hums approvingly. “See what I mean? Your body craves me just as much as your brain. It’s absolutely beautiful.” He smirks cockily before retracting his hand. The action draws another whimper from me before he brings his hand to his mouth and sucks on his fingers. 

This man may actually kill me. He brings his mouth back to my ear before lowly whispering “see you on the plane agent”. With that, he’s unlocking the door and leaving me craving for him to come back. I let out a soft sound of discomfort before hopping off the counter and taking some short breaths. This is gonna be a rough case if he continues this torure the entire time. 

Once everyone gets to the plane everything is peaceful. After about an hour it seems everyone is asleep but myself. Seeing this, I move to the couch and lay down fully allowing my consciousness to slip from me. 

I wake up a bit startled to feel a body under my legs. A hand attached to the body slowly trails up my legs before wrapping around the back of my thigh and gripping harshly. I tense slightly before looking up to the owner of the hand that is currently assaulting my senses. 

Spencer smirks to me before placing a finger to his lips, quietly silencing me. I feel my face contort to a look of pleading before he shakes his head at me. One of his hands slowly palm himself, drawing my attention to what I am craving the most. 

Hotch coughs before making a sudden movement to sit up. This action causes us to depart a second before his eyes open and take in his surroundings. I sit up and try to gather myself before looking up. 

This day has been total hell. Between Reid’s lip biting to the six times he’s cornered me, i’m on my last leg. We’ve made bed at a hotel for the night and I honestly could not be more grateful for everyone having their own rooms. If the lovely doctor won’t help me, I’ll just help myself. 

With that thought I strip down and head for the shower. The only object I brought that could help me is a tiny bullet vibrator I had bought on the go from a previous case. Fully nude and in the shower I turn the little bullet to it’s maximum speed. I can’t help but let my mind drift back to the reason of all my tension. As the vibration hits my clit I let out a low moan of appreciation. 

_ Spencer stills himself once he’s fully sheathed in me. He makes eye contact again while raising a hand to my cheek as if to check if I’m okay. I guess the caring side of him will show through after all. “You ready kitten?” He moans out as my walls tighten around his length.  _

_ The only response to his question is a girlish whimper, a sound I didn’t even know I could produce. I lift my hips to slowly grind down on him, causing his head to drop to my neck. He softly kisses behind my ear before pulling almost the entire way out of me. Before I can even question the action, he thrusts into me full force. Both of us let out filthy moans as he performs the action again.  _

I’m shaken from the memory as I’m slammed into the shower wall and a mouth places a searing yet angry kiss upon my own. Once the body draws away from mine, I open my eyes to see Spencer. “Spence” I begin but I’m silenced by a hand on my mouth and a low shushing noise. 

His hand trails down to mine that’s holding the ruby vibrating bullet. “Now now, who said you could do this?” He asks with a dark tone coating his voice. He doesn’t let me respond before he continues “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t take care of you sweetheart? I think you just want a round two of the other night. Is that it?” He brings the bullet to the palm of his hand before placing it back at my core. My head bangs against the wall as my hips hopelessly grind against his hand, begging for a release. 

I grabbed both of his shoulders before trailing my eyes over his chest. When I look back at his eyes I can see he’s expecting me to answer. “I’m sorry spen, I mean sir, my body is just dying to be released. You’ve been teasing me all day” I half way sob to the man before me. 

He clicks his tongue in response before driving to fingers inside me. My knees buckle and my throat let’s lose a filthy moan. “I bet it does, but you see obviously you don’t need me for that right? Coming in here to pleasure yourself with this bullet. I don’t think you deserve to cum babygirl.” He hisses into my ear. His fingers are still inside me, going at a pace I didn’t even think possible. 

He twists his hand at the perfect angle to hit my sweet spot causing me to see stars. The vibration on my clit plus the pace he’s set his fingers will cause my end to come soon, if he’ll let me have it. At that thought I grind down on his hand and give him the best puppy dog eyes I can muster. His only free hand comes to my throat in response and grips just enough to bring my pleasure to its max. 

I know I can’t last much longer so I thread my fingers into his hair. “Spencer please, I'm begging you let me cum” I breathe out to the man. He shakes his head to me in response and shows a pensive look. I feel the knot forming inside me getting ready to bust. I let out a whine and place one of my hands on the wrist that’s connected to my throat. 

Just as that knot is about to bust he removes himself from me completely. My head falls to the wall again while another whimper falls from my lips. Before I can open my eyes to speak I’m flipped face first against the wall and my ass is being brought out on display for him. 

A precise finger slides through my folds while another rubs one of my ass cheeks. “If you can take this punishment like a good girl, I’ll think about letting you cum. Do you understand?” He states from behind me. 

The term causes my back to arch to him “yes sir, I understand” I moan out with my cheek pressed to the shower wall. Before I can even question what he plans to do, a harsh slap comes across the right side of my rear. I yelp out in response before another one comes down. The pain mixed with the pleasure is enough to drive my libido into over drive. 

Without thinking twice, I let a filthy moan come from me “Doctor please, I won’t do it again I promise. I’ll be a good girl for you.” I moan into the wall as his hand comes to score me again. The phrase causes the man to pause in his action. 

A dark almost growl comes from his lips as a hand weaves into my hair. He pulls me to his body fully, his length coming between my thighs. He takes a harsh breath before allowing a groan to come from his lips. “You dirty girl, call me that again princess” he moans into the shell of my ear. 

I smile slyly before laying my head on his shoulder “Please Doctor, take me. I’m yours” I whisper into his ear before nibbling on his ear. His hands come to my hips and grip harshly. Another shaky breath comes from his lips before I’m lifted and placed over his shoulder. 

He turns the shower off and heads to the bed. Once we are at the edge of the bed he moves to place me onto my back. His teeth assault my neck before his hand comes to take their place. His cocky smirk returns to his face as he places his length at my entrance. He makes eye contact with me, “good girl” he states lowly before thrusting into me completely. 

He sets a relentless pace before he hitches one of my legs over his hips. He bends the other at the knee before bringing it up to my chest. His body leans down fully, stopping me from moving it, before bringing the bullet back. Seeing what he was about to do causes my nails to score down his chest and arm, drawing a moan from him. Once he turns it back on and places it back to my clit a loud moan releases from my lips. “Doctor oh my god yes please” I yell out incoherent sentences. 

He brings his free hand up to caress my cheek, a harsh difference from the pace he’s set. “Careful darling, what will the people next door think?” He playfully questions as I lose myself in him. While his tone is playful I can feel him tense from the way my walls are closing around him. He was right earlier today, my body accepts him in ways I thought were only written about in books. 

With the knot coming from within me at an alarming rate, I give my doctor a pleading look “please” is all I can get out in my current state. His pace increasing as he brings a hand up to pinch one of my nipples. 

He bites harshly on my neck and brings his mouth to my ear “you wanna cum? Go ahead, you deserve it. You’ve been a good girl. Cum princess.” He moans out. 

My body reacts as if it had been awaiting his command. The knot that had been forming completely busts, the feelings more euphoric than it had ever been before. I latch onto his arm and shoulder as he continues to devour my senses with his cock. After a second he groans as he releases himself within me. 

He softly grabs my legs and lays them down onto the mattress, his head coming to place light kisses over my chest and neck. He finishes his oral adventure at my lips, giving me a passionate and loving kiss. His head moves back to take in my state as my hand caresses his chin. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry if I was too rough.” He states as he looks over my body and kissed my hand. The statement causes me to smile at the man sweetly and let lose a chuckle. 

I place my hand on the back of his neck and bring him in for another kiss. He rolls onto his back as he accepts the kiss. I pull back and gaze at his face “I’m perfectly okay Spence, thank you for taking care of me.” I whisper to him before my head falls to his chest. 

His hand begins to trail light patterns up and down my spine. “Anytime beautiful” He states softly before kissing the top of my head. My face rest in the crook of his neck as I feel my consciousness begin to fade out. I feel a blanket being placed over the two of us before I’m down for the count. 

  
  


_ Anyone who is observant, who discovers the person they have always dreamed of, knows that sexual energy comes into play before sex even takes place. The greatest pleasure isn’t sex, but the passion with which it is practiced. When the passion is intense, then sex joins in to complete the dance, but it is never the principal aim. _

_ ― Paulo Coelho _


	3. Momma JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets hurt, Momma JJ to the rescue.

Finally, a calm day without a case. My people can finally breathe and just do some paperwork. I walk around checking on everyone while silently humming a new pop song that has been nonstop on my radio. I walk up to Morgan and bump his shoulder “Hey womanizer how’s it going?” I jest with a smile on my face. 

He looks at me in feigned shock with his hand over his heart “Ouch momma bear, I’ll have you know I am a perfect gentleman. The paper work is going good I suppose” he retorts back to me. 

I chuckle and go to respond before I hear a sharp curse from the breakroom. My head snaps up before looking around. Everyone is accounted for but Reid. At that thought I jump into action dashing for the small room. 

I bust into the room and immediately crowd the genius’ space. “Reid what happened? Are you okay? You poor thing you’ve cut yourself come here and let me see it.” I rush out to him while cradling his hand.

He sputters on his words before attempting to snatch his hand from mine. “JJ, I accidentally dropped my coffee cup and one of the pieces cut me. I assure you there's no need for this overbearing protectiveness you are showing right now. I am sure it is because you are a mother but I am fine. Not that you’re bothering me or anything, that’s not what i'm trying to say just-ouch!” he rambles out while I doctor the wound on his hand. 

“Come on boy wonder, take some love from a pretty woman every once in a while” Morgan chuckles out from the door of the room. He has a huge teasing smile gracing his lips. 

I give Morgan a stern look before stating “Derek you leave him alone. He’s bleeding you butthead” I finish before looking back up. When I do this I see the entire team watching with happy smiles on their faces. Why are they looking at me like that? Did I do something funny? “What’s with you guys? You’re all looking at me like i’ve done something funny.” I question the group.

Hotch smiles a bit wider before shaking his head. “You’re the team mom JJ, we all just enjoy seeing someone who cares about the team this much.” he states matter of factly. I finish doctoring up Spence, lego bandaids and all, and turn to look at everyone. 

I turn to look at Reid and find him looking rather sheepish. I hold both of my hands before smiling at him “sorry for momming out on you Spence, I just worry a lot.” I state before giving him a bright smile. 

He gives me a hug while laughing lowley “It’s fine JJ, we all enjoy some motherly love every now and then” he states into my ear while tightening his hug. 

I hear a girlish squeal before i hear penny shout “We’re hugging now? Yes, on the DL I love hugs. That’s not something that’s very DL is it though? Oh poo it, group hug!” she says while bouncing excitedly. 

Within a few seconds, the entire team is in a group hug with Reid and I at the center. This team goes through alot. We all get beaten, tired, and angry. I’m glad we can have moments like this. It’s a vital need in this career. I love each and everyone of these people as if they were my own. 

We all disperse from the hug sporting smiles of love and mischief. “All right, the lot of you get back to work. That paperwork won’t finish itself.” I state sternly before laughing. All i get in response are groans all around before we file one by one back into the pit. 

_ _ _ “A mother's love gives us the best inspiration and energy to grow up as a human being in this garden of humanity” _

_ ―  _ ** _Debasish Mridha _ **


	4. OC x Spencer Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request : Reader is apart of the team and she’s so close with Derek, like Garcia. Aaron’s child, and Spence’s is trying to hard to get their attention. But they are Badass and totally smarter than him (but like who really is) they have intelligent conversations and she beats him at chess. JJ and prentiss tease him and try to help Spence approach you while out on a case reader gets shot and Spence saves her life and get her to the hospital or something like that

** _Kouver _ **

Another day another murder has become my motto over the past few years. After coming to work with my adoptive father, Aaron, I’ve come to the conclusion that serial killers never sleep. Honestly, I don’t see how they do it. Has to be a lot of coffee. 

“Good morning gorgeous!” I hear Morgan screams across the pit. He has both of his arms raised with that breathtaking smile on his face. 

I return the smile before running into the hug. “Good morning chocolate thunder” I purr in response with a sly smirk on my face. 

He goes to respond before we see JJ walk between us. The look on her face already saying there’s a case coming. 

We both turned to look at Em, who is counting down on her fingers. 

I place my hands on my hips and look around to my coworkers. “Another day another murder” I mutter our while shaking my head. 

My dad walks out from his office and heads towards the conference room. “Alright everyone, we have a new case” he shouts before walking into the room. 

As we all sit down the faces of the victims are pulled up onto the screen. Penny places the pictures up while making soft comments of discomfort. Hotch goes through the hows and whens, while everyone else gives their inputs. 

Hotch rubs his hands over his face before blowing out a harsh breath. “It’s gonna be a tough one, wheels up in 30” he states before walking out to grab his go bag. 

I look to Spence before bumping shoulders with him. “Hey pretty boy, up for a game of chess on the plane?” I ask him while walking to the break room to grab coffee. 

He smiles at me before responding “Did you know that chess is often cited by psychologists as an effective way to improve memory function. Also allowing the mind to solve complex problems and work through ideas, it is no wonder that chess is recommended in the fight against Alzheimer’s. Some contend that it can increase one’s intelligence, though that is a more complex topic. The effects of chess on young individuals had led to chess being introduced in school districts and various countries. It has been shown to improve children’s grades and other positive effects as well.” He rattles all the information out while throwing his hands around wildly. 

I chuckle before raising my eyebrow at the man. Half of me wants to tell him I already knew that, because I honestly do, but he looks so proud. “It truly is an amazing game. Every title has a story while every game has the ability to heal.” I respond before taking a sip from my coffee. 

I walk out of the room towards my desk when I hear my dad from behind me “Hey ninja, how’s your day going?” He ends with a chuckle due to me almost tackling him in a hug. 

It’s always nice to see the father side of him at work. With all we do, it really helps to have him here. “Hey papa bear! I’m doing pretty peachy. How about you?” I respond while still hugging him tightly with my chin on his chest. 

I let go and we continue to walk with his arm around my shoulder. “I'm alright. This case is gonna be a tough one. Can I say something that’s strictly father to daughter for a second?” He asks before directing me to his office. 

We both remove our badges and place them on the desk. This is what we do every time we have a daughter-father talk. Off the records and heart to heart. “Ofcourse, what’s on ya mind pops?” I ask a bit concerned. 

“When are you gonna tell Spencer how you feel Ninja? You two would be great together. You’re obviously in love with each other” he says in a tone that’s attempting to keep me at bay. 

“We’re not in love with each other. I admire him, that’s all. He’s brilliant and funny and attractive but I’m not in love with him.” I respond to him a bit dejected. My arms are wrapped around each other and my eyes on the floor. The one person I can’t lie to is my father. After everything that’s happened he’s kept my head up. 

Sure, I’m adopted. That one action has saved me in so many ways in my life. He raised me like his own. He wasn’t always there in person. He had given me a necklace when I was younger. Told me he would always be with me in heart. 

“How can the two most brilliant people in this state be the only two oblivious to the fact they’re in love?” He asks with a tone of pure curiosity. 

I grab the necklace before giving him a weak smile. “Papa, we don’t always get what we want in life. We’re coworkers, we’re friends, not lovers. Now, let’s go catch the bad guy. We can have dinner when it’s over” I respond before hugging him again. 

“Alright, we'll talk more at this dinner you hear me?” He demands with his dad time coming out.

“Sounds like a plan” I say before grabbing my badge and placing it on my hip. 

He follows suit in placing his back on before we both walk out and head to the plane. 

** _Spencer _ **

“I-I don’t understand, I never lose.” This woman just beat me. This beautiful, brilliant, sly woman just beat me. At chess, my own game. Granted it’s not  _ my _ game. 

She winks before walking to the back of the plane to sit with Derek. 

“You should have never played the Queen in her own game Dr. Reid.” Hotch says from the seat across from us. He’s wearing the ghost of a smirk before going back to the case file. 

I pack the game back up and return to my seat before JJ and Prentiss sit to the front and side of me. They both have looks on their faces that only scream trouble to me. 

“Alright Reid, when are you gonna make a move?” Emily says while resting her head on her hand. 

Wait am I that obvious? No that’s not possible. I mean I believe that I hide it quite well. I make sure she never catches my looks, I watch her from afar, I assure that our banter is friendly. 

“Reid” JJ sings from beside me “come back to us and spill” she finishes while shaking my shoulder. 

“I-I” I clear my throat before continuing “I assure you I have no intentions of making a move on her. I do not intend on leaving her anywhere actually. Not that we’re together or anything I just respect her. She’s my friend and all. Just like everyone else here. I would not make a move on anyone else in the plane.” I finish before giving a weak smile. 

“You know that’s not what she meant Spence and you know it” JJ says while squinting her eyes at me. These two women should work this hard when cornering an unsub.

The plane starts to descend which causes the two to back off for a small bit. As we leave the plane and head for our cars I can’t stop thinking about what the two said. 

Yes I’m madly in love with the woman. She could never see me in that light. I watched this woman knock a grown man out in one hit for slapping her butt one time. She is strong, smart, and absolutely breathtaking. 

** _Kouver _ **

This case has been absolute hell but we almost have him. This sorry piece of work has killed twelve people. The yellow-belly fool has been going for small families. Taking out the husband with a silenced pistol before beating and killing the mother and children. 

We believe we know which neighborhood he’s targeting next. This leaves all of us in watch at different parts of the suburb. 

I can not stand sitting here on this bench while this man is out there. It gives me too much time to think. Think about everything I’ve done wrong and the things I’ll never have. 

Love is one of the things that come to mind. With everything I’ve been through, I’ve come to not believe in it. I thought I would never believe in it. Then there’s Dr. Spencer Reid. The brilliant, stunning, adorable Dr. Reid. 

I swore to never trust anyone. I promised to never let anyone get near me. Hell, the touch of a man pisses me off to no end. Everytime he touches me, talks to me, gives me that smile I don’t feel that hatred. He makes me feel safe and not alone. He makes fighting off my demons worth it. 

The thing is men like that deserve more than a person like me. I’m broken and littered in evidence of why. 

All these thoughts are making my focus slip so I get up and start to patrol the neighborhood. All of the houses look to be safe so far. No fences open and all windows closed. 

I go to turn when I hear some rustling from a backyard. Slowly, I begin to walk around the house. Once I make it to the back I see the unsub slip into a window on the second floor. 

I grab my radio and push the button before whispering “Unsub, 1236 South Marks Ave. He’s just entered the second floor. No time to wait. I’m going in.” I turn the radio off before kicking in the front door. 

I run up the stairs as quietly as possible before seeing the husband at the top guarding the door to a room. 

“Bertin Kemp, FBI, drop your weapon” I scream out and the attention of both men is now on me. 

Kemp keeps his gun trained on the man while regarding me with a look of disbelief “you put down your gun and maybe I won’t blow this guy to his metaphorical God” He seethes in response. 

“We all get it. You claim that this God everyone respects so well left you. How does killing this man change that? Tell me Bertin, how does killing these people change what happened to you? I’ll place my gun away as soon as you lower yours.” I respond, watching carefully as we both lower our weapons. 

“Why do these people get to live happily, huh? I go through mistake after mistake. I have to be out through pain after pain, why?” He screams at me, tears coming up onto his face. “Why am I always the one to have to be beaten, used, and looked over. I’ve worked hard to get where I’m at and always get hurt in return. Yet these other people have families, houses, spouses. Why am I broken huh?” He screams at me while waving his hands wildly. 

Before I can respond I see him turning back to the husband again. He reaches for his gun again and I realize I don’t have time to unholster mine and save this man's life. I hear the sirens and make a decision I may very well regret. I jump in front of the husband and feel a shooting pain in my back. 

I faintly hear the sound of someone being tackled to the floor before feeling arms wrap around me. 

“Kouver? Kouver please open your eyes” I hear Spencer cry out to me. 

I opened my eyes and gave him a weak smile “I’m alright boy wonder. This isn’t the first time I’ve been shot, and it won’t be the last, I assure you. Go ahead and put another one in me. I’m a stone wall remember?” I choke out while grabbing his hand. My other hand goes to the necklace that never leaves my presence. Please don’t let me go. I’m not ready to leave this team quite yet. 

“I have so much to tell you so you have to be okay. Because Kouver-” is all I hear from him before passing out. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

I hear the familiar beeping accompanied by the smell of cleaning supplies. I keep my eyes closed and listen closely to my surroundings. I slowly assure all body parts can move before feeling something grabbing my hand. I squeezed the hand in return and felt the person go rigid. 

“Kouver?” I hear Spencer gasp out before jumping up and grabbing my face. 

I open my eyes to see him with tears in his. I place my hands over the ones on my face and raised an eyebrow at him. “Spencer why are you crying? I’m gonna be fine. I bullet to the chest isn’t always fatal. You should head home with the rest of the team.” I say gently while studying his face. 

“Kouver you know good and well they all wanted to be there I sent them away” I go to interrupt him before he gives me a pleading look, “I just want to get this out. Kouver Hotchner, I love you. I don’t know when. You’re brilliant, funny, beautiful, and the bravest person I’ve ever met. I know I’m meek, at times a coward, and I’m nowhere near as amazing as you but you’ve somehow become my world. The term I would use to describe how I look at you Kouver is worship. To worship something is to show a lot of love and adoration for something. Kouver I love you and adore you and I know it’s not reciprocated. Damn it Kouver stop taking bullets for people. Stop putting others lives over yours. I don’t know what you’ve been through but I assure you your worth is not tainted. Please just be careful, I need you alive.” He ranted out to me. His hands still holding my face in place. 

His tears are running freely and mine match his own. “Spencer I, I love you too. I don’t know how you got into my heart but you did. You’re not weak or a coward. Spencer you’re brilliant. You solve things without a second guess. You rattle off these amazing facts that amaze me every time I speak to you. You’re handsome and sweet and everything I could ever want in a man. I assure you I return the feeling of worship too pretty boy. Just damn it Spencer come here” I end my own rant by grabbing his collar and kissing him with all I’m worth. 

Maybe I can be happy after all. Maybe I can finally have my happily ever after. I don’t know what this man sees in me. Hopefully I can make him as happy as he makes me. It seems someone needs to show my genius what he’s truly worth. 

“Yes!” We both hear a screech at the doorway. I look over to see the entire team watching us. Penny is jumping up and down while Em and JJ are high fiving. The boys of the group all wear knowing smirks of their own. 

I’m one of the luckiest people in the world to have this family. I know Spencer wants me to be more careful, but I’d take a bullet for any one of these people any day. I know how Bertin Kemp felt when he spoke of the pain. The feeling of abandonment and abuse is all too familiar. This group of people are what stopped that vicious cycle for me. Starting with my dad. He’s truly saved my life. 


	5. Aaron Hotchner Head Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Aaron coming home from a bad case.

  * Immediate warm welcome from both you and Jack. One of you on each side of him, heads under his chin, holding as if he is your lifeline. _You all know he is in a way.__  
_
  * If he gets home early enough then a definite meal that you know is his favorite. Whether it be homemade or take out. The meal if accompanied by movie night. _Bring the popcorn and the chocolate. _
  * At about nine o’clock, it’s Jack’s bedtime. This includes a very animated bedtime story from Aaron. 
    * This includes all the stops: Different voices, huge smiles, laughing fits, and cuddles all around. 
  * Once Jack is asleep the two of you go back to the living room and grab bottles of your favorite alcohol. 
  * The two of you now in pajamas, _yours being just one of his shirts_, cuddle up in the recliner. 
  * After a while you end up in his lap. Your back to his front, his arms around your stomach, while a movie rattles on the tv. 
  * Half way through the movie his head drops to your shoulder. He kisses behind your ear before saying “You have no idea how much I missed you. I love you so much” after saying this his grip on you would strengthen. 
  * You would turn in his grip, straddling his lap. Placing your hands on his chest his chin would tilt up welcoming the passionate kiss that comes to his lips. 
  * After kissing him you would respond “I love you bear and I missed the hell out of you too” before going to kiss him again. 
  * He places his hands under each one of your thighs before standing up and moving the both of you to the bed room. 
  * Which way this goes next depends on just how bad the case was.
    * Sometimes he wants you to take what you need from him. He’d move to the back of the head board and place you fully on his lap. He’d place his hand on the side of your face and simply gaze at you before stating “I need you to take what you need from me. I’m yours”
    * If the case leaves him angry then he can be a bit rougher with you._ A side no one ever sees. _He’d place you on your feet in the bedroom before lifting his shirt from his body. His look would be a bit stern when he looks to you and states “Strip and get on the bed”. The tone he uses being an immediate turn on. It causes you to rub your thighs together and moan out “Yes sir” before complying. The tone of your voice brings a smirk to his face. 
    * On the off chance that the case leaves him sad he would simply lay the both of you out on the bed. Slowly trailing kisses down your body while mumbling sweet nothings. He would worship your body with his mouth before bringing it back to yours. This night would be full of slow love making. No harsh movements or loud voices. At the end your head would be brought to his chest, a soft kiss to the forehead. “I don’t know what I would do without you, I love you” he would state softly. Your hand coming to his face, thumb softly going over his lips before replying “I love you handsome and you will never have to find out”


	6. When The Secret Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request on tumblr! The readers father is let out of prison, turns time to come clean with the team. As always, my request remain open. All you have to do is drop a comment! Stay alert my furry profilers!

This case has left me absolutely beaten. The unsub killed six more people with us in town before we could stop him. I am absolutely thrilled this is over. I look around at the team and can see everyone here feels the same. There is this feeling of happy accomplishment mixed with a gloomy cloud. I attempt to say words of encouragement when my phone begins to ring. The number on the screen is unfamiliar, causing my face to scrunch in confusion. 

I swipe the screen and place the phone to my ear “Agent Bozelli, How can I help you?” I state into the phone. In response I hear an all to familiar chuckle over the phone. The sound causes my entire body to tense and my eyes to widen. 

“Now now angel, we both know that isn’t your name.” my father gruffs out in distaste.”We should sit down and talk about it.” he suggests. 

The thought of seeing this man again causes anger to surge through me. My grip on the phone tightened “I will never see you again. You will lose this number. You will not contact me in any way ever again. Do you understand me? I see you and I will put bullets in both of your knee caps.” I seethe into the technology at my ear. I stand and begin to pace before continuing. “You are a low down, dirty, piece of garbage. I want nothing to do with you. Why do you think I changed my last name? You deserve to burn alive for what you did. Stay away from me.” I finish with malice in my tone. 

I end the call and place both of my hands on the wall. I slide them until they are stretched out against the surface and hang my head. He’s out, how could i have let the date slip past me? Why is he even out he slaughtered eight women in our home. People like that don’t change, and they don’t get better. I draw in a deep breath before turning to the rest of the team. All of their eyes are on me, wanting to know. 

I place my hands up in surrender and shake my head “Please, not now.” I plead in an almost whimper. Both Hotch and Rossi’s eyes light up in realization while the others are giving me looks of confusion. I grab my things and walk outside of the station to get some fresh air. I toss my phone into a trash bin on the way out, it’s only toxic to me now. 

“Y/N, if you need anything I’m here. You know the team will protect you.” I hear Hotch’s comforting tone from behind me. “Though, it may be time to explain everything to them.” He finishes with a look of understanding. One of his hands are on my left shoulder now as he tries to console the anger I’m feeling. 

“Aaron, what are they going to think of me? I’ve had my name changed, I’ve lied to them. Especially Reid, I’ve gotten close to everyone here but especially him.” I whisper to him before bringing my hands through my hair. A tear falls down my face as I think of Spence. What is he going to think? Especially after everything with Emily. 

He brings his arms around my body and brings me into a crushing hug. “They’ll understand, I promise.” He whispers into my ear as the team leaves the station. I wipe the tears from my face and give Hotch a nod as a thank you. 

We all get into the SUVs to head to the plane. He’s right, I need to come clean to everyone. I knew this day would come, I just wasn’t aware it would hit me like this. 

As we arrive at the plane everyone takes their normal seats. Hotch gets Garcia on video call and holds his finger to his lips. I stand at the head of the plane before sitting in a chair that allows me to read everyone’s faces as I speak to them. I clear my throat before beginning. “So, I need to come clean with everyone here. Before I start I want to say I’m sorry but I only did this for my own peace of mind. I lied to you. My real name is F/N L/N. Yes, like the murderer. William L/N is my father. He went to prison two days after my eighteenth birthday. After that, I had my last name changed and enrolled in the academy. That phone call I received in the station, it-it was my father. He’s been let out of prison, on parole, I assume. He’s looking for me now, claims he wants to speak. I believe we can all agree that’s a bunch of bullshit.” I finish my monologue and take a deep breath. It honestly feels as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

I take a second to take in the looks on everyone’s faces. Spence looks as if he’s in deep thought. Rossi and Hotch are both waiting to see the reaction of everyone else. Derek looks shocked yet understanding. Seaver just looks confused. She hasn’t really been here that long so that’s understanding. 

“Oh baby girl I’m so sorry” I suddenly hear Pen’s voice come through. “If I was there I would bundle you up and give you all the sweets and affection I can manage. I’m gonna hang up because it looks like I have a bad guy to deter from my sweet baby Y/N. Love you sunshine!” She rushes out before ending the call. 

I look to the screen in adoration before I feel the seat beside me dips down a bit. I look beside me to find Spencer had moved to be beside me. He lays his face in the crook of my neck before hugging me with a strength I had never felt from him. “Y/N the team is here for you. We will help you okay? Also, you don’t have to apologize for protecting yourself. We all love you. You’re family.” He states to me with confidence and a comforting smile on his face. I cry out before hugging him tightly in response. 

“He’s right little momma, we all love you. We have your back. Thank you for coming clean. There isn’t a person here that could be mad at that pretty face either.” I hear Derek calmly state from his seat. 

I allow a huge smile to grace my face. I notice Seaver is staring at me with understanding, I look to her and nod in recognition. She knows exactly what I’m currently going through. “I, I love you guys so much. Thank you for being so understanding. I promise you’re stuck with me for a while” I laugh out, still in Spencer’s embrace.

I look to Hotch and Rossi, nodding a thank you to the two men. They’ve known since I joined the team. The two have always backed me up and picked me up when I got down. I never wanna find out what I’d do without them. 

  
**_“Enclose your heart in times of need with the steel of your determination and your strength. I’m doing this, all things will be bearable.” - Lora Leigh_**


	7. I’m Sorry S.R.

Work has been absolute hell today. Between the ignorant people and overbearing coworkers, I feel drained. There’s a part of me that knows I should move jobs, find somewhere better for my mental health. The thing is, I’ve become attached to the people there. Certain customers bring a smile to my face while my coworkers have become family to me.

I walk into my apartment and stop with my back against the door. My eyes draw shut as I breathe in the atmosphere; it feels amazing to be home. As I walk through my kitchen I deposit my bag and coat on a chair at the table. I release my hair from its confinement before shaking it loose, feeling a bit more free with every step I take. I begin to unbutton my shirt as a journey to my bedroom, almost drooling at the thought of a hot shower.

As I finish my journey I deposit my shirt into my laundry basket, my pants and undergarments not far behind. A small smile graces my face as I dance the entire way to the bathroom. I start the shower with the hot knob turned to the max, it’s partner only turning a centimeter or two. I back track to my bathroom counter and turn on the speaker I keep there, I’m sure my neighbors wouldn’t mind a good concert.

I pick the current song stuck in my head, hot girl bummer by blackbear, and turn the volume up to max. My smile gets a bit brighter as the song begins to play, my anxieties and stress beginning to leave me. I run my hands through my hair before returning to my shower. I jump in to be greeted by the steaming water falling over my body, beginning to bounce on the balls of my feet as I wash myself clean of the day’s filth. The lyrics are now falling from my lips as I begin to daydream in the shower.

** _Fuck you, and you, and you_ **

** _I hate your friends and they hate me too_ **

** _I'm through, I'm through, I'm through_ **

** _This that hot girl bummer anthem_ **

** _Turn it up and throw a tantrum_ **

I’m snapped back to the present as the water runs cold, quickly causing me to run from the freeze storm taking over my body. I chuckled to myself as my teeth chatter, my body feeling much more breathable. I grab a towel from the rack and begin to dry my body as the song Something In Your Mouth by Nickelback begins to play. My feet start to dance around the bathroom as my head begins to rock back and forth to the song. Once my hair is relatively dry I grab my robe from the bathroom door and drape myself with it. I let out a laugh as I continue to headband to the music before reaching to grab my mud mask from the counter.

** _Crafty little lip tricks_ **

** _Tattoos on her left hip_ **

** _She bending as your spending_ **

** _There's no ending it so baby come on_ **

** _Dressed up like a princess_ **

** _Bettin' that her skin smells better_ **

** _Than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on_ **

I put my hair back with a hair clip before rubbing the mask over my face. As I’m doing this the song changes again, taking my mood with it. It begins to play the song Need Somebody by Xuitcasecity, drawing a memory to the forefront of my mind.

** _Yeah the taste of love but he fucked up and now your numb,_ **

** _You said your over and done_ **

** _Over and done with love,_ **

** _I know that you can do it all by yourself,_ **

** _You probably really don't need my help,_ **

** _But we all need somebody to love,_ **

** _We all need somebody._ **

_FLASHBACK_

_ Tears fall from my eyes as I look at the man in front of me. How could he do this to me? How could he accuse me of something like this? I run my hands through my hair roughly before shaking my head somberly. “If that’s how you feel Spencer, if that’s how you view me, you can leave.” I cry out while pointing to the door.  _

_ His tongue slides between his teeth as his eyes dart from me to the door. “Kouver, listen I’m sorry. I had a bad case, I didn’t mean it” he chokes out, realizing what he’s done.  _

_ I broken chuckle leaves me as I rub my face. “No Reid. You come into my house and accuse me of cheating on you? Me! I’ve never done anything but support you. I’ve never betrayed you or sent you away. I’ve placed my entire heart into this relationship and this is what I get in return? What, because you had a bad day? Did you even stop to think about me? About my day or about how I feel? I’m not you’re emotional punching bag! Get the fuck out.” I snarl before giving him a look of pure disgust.  _

_ I won’t lie, he looks a mess. His hair is wrecked, bags under his eyes, his suit a bit tattered. It breaks my heart to see him this way, but I can’t let this continue to happen. Him having a bad day doesn’t excuse the way he’s treated me recently. “Please just listen to me baby, I’m sorry. I was wrong, please don’t do this.” He sobs out in return. Tears of his own begin to fall as he begs.  _

_ I walked over to him and place my hand on his back, leading him to the door. “Call me when you remember how to treat the people you love Spence. My heart can’t take this every time you have a bad day. I love you and I’ll always support you, but I won’t take being treated like this. I’m sorry.” My voices comes out cracked and broken, showing my true emotions.  _

_ I shut the door, placing my back to it, before sliding to the floor as sobs begin to wreck my body. They always say if you love something, let it go. I’ve done that, now I just have to see if he’ll come back. _

I shake away the memory before shutting the speaker off. That was two weeks ago, dwelling on it won’t make him return to me. I guess the worst part is that I’m craving to run to him, to drown in his embrace. I had been speaking the truth when I said my heart couldn’t take it. It had begun to kill me when he lashed out that way. I’m not even sure how it began to be honest. In the beginning if a case had gotten to him, he’d come to me. Sometimes we would talk about it, other times we would just cuddle, an odd few times he’d take it out by claiming me. On those nights he would act one of two ways. Sometimes it was love making, sweet nothings and deep thrusts. Other times it was rough, possessive, he’d claim me while constantly reminding me I belonged to him.

Those are the ways I’m all in for. The cuddles, late talks, or late nights; I’d welcome them all. Somehow along the way every single one of those turned to angry screaming and hasty accusations. No matter how hard I tried, I could never calm him. All I ever want to do is heal every single one of his wounds, hell I’d bend myself in half if it meant he could live in peace.

I make my way to my kitchen and grab a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet before padding into my living room. Once I make it to the couch I fall back and heave a deep sigh. My eyes stray to my bag on the counter, wondering if I should check on him.  _ Would he want that? Is he okay? _ I shake the thought from my mind before taking a long drag from the bottle. Maybe he’s happier without me, maybe he feels a bit more free. He already has so much on his shoulders, who's to say I was nothing more than unwanted stress?

I tilt the bottle to my roof, “here’s to forgetting” I mumble out before draining the rest of bottle in one drag. For half a second I question the fact I’m becoming an alcoholic before shrugging my shoulders. Everyone has different ways of dealing with life, mines just a bit less healthy. I grab the TV remote before bringing Netflix onto the screen and begin prowling for something to watch. Supernatural always gets me out of my funk, come on old faithful make me happy. I press play before grabbing the empty bottle and retreating to the kitchen to trash it.

I opened my freezer to grab a tub of ice cream before grabbing a spoon from the drawer. My nose scrunches as a giggle leaves my mouth, my mood already brightening. Returning to the cabinet I grab another bottle of whiskey, truly planning on forgetting my worries for one night. Taking my treasures back to the living room I open both containers and hit play on the tv.

I’m chuckling as Dean is currently smarting off to a couple of cops attempting to question him. If only I could speak freely to the smart ass cops that come into my work, it would be therapeutic. I take another swig of the bottle before I hear my doorbell go off. My eyebrows come together before I look to the clock on the wall. It’s two o’clock in the morning, who in their right mind is at my door?

Padding to the front door I look through the peephole finding Spencer standing there looking worse for wear. His shirt is untucked, his eyes are red, his hair standing straight up. His right cheek is cut open and sporting a giant dark purple bruise. A gasps leaves my lips before I throw the door open and dash out to him. My hand grabs his own before dragging him into my apartment, placing him on my couch. I stumble on my feet a bit as I rush to the restroom to grab the first aid kit.

I return to him in a rush before sitting on the coffee table in front of him. His hands come out to rest on my legs, the look on his face showing his attempt to ground himself. I begin to clean up his face as he watches me intently. “Kouver” He gets out before I’m quieting him with a gentle shush. He bites his bottom lip before grabbing my hand that’s doctoring his face. “Please, I miss you. I’m sorry for how I treated you. I don’t know what had gotten into me, truly. I’ve read studies, watched documentaries, and spoken to Garcia trying to find the answer. Every single turn left me more confused. Please just know I will never treat you like that again. I love you. You’re my queen, my soulmate, please take me back.” He all but sobs out to me. Throughout his speech he keeps eye contact with me, his despair showing clear in his eyes.

Placing my hand on his unharmed cheek I lean forward to nuzzle his nose with my own. I stand from the coffee table before placing myself onto his lap, attempting to calm the shakes that have overtaken his body. I resume cleaning up his cheek before his arms wrap around my waist. He quietly accepts the doctoring while he awaits my answer. I finish up his face, placing the materials onto the side table, before wrapping my arms around his neck. My forehead rest upon his while breathing in his scent. “Spencer, I love you. I know you never meant the things you said, but I need you to understand how they affect me. Of course I’ll give you another chance. I couldn’t shut you out for anything, I’ve missed you like hell. Just please, I’m begging, don’t treat me that way. I’m here for you no matter what. I’m your ride or die, but you have to talk to me. Whatever you need baby I’m here.” I say onto his lips, resisting the urge to kiss away his pain. I need him to want this too, to want me.

A smile graces his face before he captures my lips in a passionate kiss. One of his hands come up to the back of my head, gently holding me. His head backs away from the kiss before he shoves his face into my neck. He breathes in deeply there, his embrace tightens a bit as he hugs me. After a moment he backs away as his hands fall to my hips. “I love you Kouver. From now on, every day, I’m going to show you just how much love I have for you.” He begins to pepper kisses all over my face, “I’m going to worship, and love, and shower you with affection. You hear me? You’re a queen and I plan to show you that.” He says with adoration in his eyes. His declaration causes a giggle to leave my mouth as my face hides in his neck.

He laughed out before attempting to bring my face back to his. “Oh ho oh, are you hiding from me? I don’t think so missy!” He shouts out before he begins to tickle me. I begin to wiggle and shriek as he attacks my sides.

My laugh becomes untamable as he flips me to my back and hovers over me. “Spence, stop it you meanie!” I playfully shout before leaning up to nip his neck. His hands stall before coming to rest on both sides of my face. We’re both breathing ruggedly as we grin to each other, truly happy. My hand comes up to gently rub his wounded cheek, “I love you baby” I softly state as I take him in fully.

His smile turns into a cheek splitting grin before he lowers himself to nuzzle my nose again. “I love you baby girl” He returns in a gentle tone before capturing my lips in another sweet kiss. I’m not a hundred percent sure what’s happened to him since our fight, but I’m sure as hell glad to have him back. I missed my genius, and I don’t plan on ever letting him leave again.

** _“True love doesn't happen right away; it's an ever-growing process. It develops after you've gone through many ups and downs, when you've suffered together, cried together, laughed together.” - Ricardo Montalban_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! As always, my request remain open. Comment, Kudos, all that peachy stuff. If you have a request just comment below, I don’t bite. Much love.


End file.
